Late Confessions
by goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl
Summary: A short ficlet, my first ever. Someone has a secret and is willing to tell it. Takes please end of 4th year. Double-shot. Please R&R!
1. A Delayed Secret

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first ficlet I've ever written down. Please be gentle and don't shoot. Thanks much.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story are owned by JKRowling, not me. Unfortunately. I do not own them and I do not claim to own them.  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

It's the last day of school until our summer vacation. I've tried to tell you because, but I couldn't. Every time you look up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes, I freeze. I just can't move anymore when I'm with you.  
  
I've always loved you, with your all-knowing grin and your lively smile. It's been four years since I met you, and now that I have, it's like I can't live without you. But I've never spoken a word about this to you before. It's you, who is in my every dream, every fantasy I have about the future, about love, about life as I know it. Only then have I ever confessed to you how much I love you. But today will be different; because I will tell you and you'll love me, too. 

I help you with your bags and you flash a thankful smile. And time just seems to stop altogether while my heart pounds in chest, my knees weakening under your gaze. As you turn back around I can breathe again. I've always loved how your brunette hair shimmers in the glow of the sun.

We get our luggage onto the train, and you excitingly pick out an empty compartment. You're chatting about how much you will learn this summer. I give a slight smirk, making some sarcastic comment on how you never relax, but my heart isn't in the conversation.

All I can think about is how I am forced to spend another summer without you. But I'm going to come clean about you and me. I'm going to tell you how I loved you, how I love you, and you'll fall in love with me, too. Right? We've always been close friends, and I'd swear on my life you feel the same.

We talk about anything and everything under the sun as the hours pass by, but I still haven't told you. My hands are shaking; the nerves are getting to me. I'm gathering up every ounce of courage I posses to tell you. And I will, and you'll love me. And the world will be perfect.

The train pulls into the station; this is it. Your eyes find mine and I choke up and stare down at the floor. You get up to leave, straightening out your outfit. "Hermione, wait!" I manage to cry. You stop in your tracks, your eyes burning a hole through my very being. This is it. I'm going to tell you, and you'll fall in love with me.

"Have a good summer," I stammer, walking out of the compartment with a sheepish smile. "You too," you say with a smile. You give me a hug, and I never want to let go. You softly whisper in my ear, "Goodbye, Ron." And then you go off, lost in the crowd. I've failed. It'll be another long summer without you. I stand alone in the hallway, empty. I utter the words to no one, too late, "Goodbye, love..."

** .end.**

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for reading, please R&R! 


	2. Complete

AUTHOR'S NOTE: After some consideration, I decided to make a chapter 2 to this story, so here it is. There's a slight change in POV so I hope no one gets too confused by it. And it does not take regards to the Order of the Phoenix, just incase anyone brings it up that they did in fact see each other over the summer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these people. J. K. Rowling does.  
  
In beginning of 5th year, on the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

I've been waiting for this since you've said goodbye. I board the train, excited to see you, to be with you again. I look through all the compartments hurriedly. I could pick you out of any crowd. And I'd always choose you, each and every time.  
  
But you're not there, so I take my seat, alone, waiting. I'm nervous, and it's you who is the cause. You're the biggest problem in my life; but I know, with three little words, you can be my solution. I know deep inside you are the answer. But it's your decision, and right now through _your_ choice- I'm suffering.  
  
I try to reason things out. I know it's not healthy, not logical to let someone, you, effect my life like this. Yet, I don't even care. I don't even attempt to change; because I love this unreasonable feeling you give me. I've trusted knowledge and logic and have based my life around them.  
  
I didn't calculate you into the equation. When you so proudly stepped in, existence didn't exist if it meant breathing while you're not around.  
  
Logic to me, now, is running atop the highest building, getting onto the roof and shouting "I LOVE YOU!" and jumping off. But only for you to catch me as I fall in love with you all over again.  
  
My mind is lost in these thoughts of you and me, growing up together, as I see you coming down the hall. I can't even think straight as you spot me, a grin spreading over your face. I cannot help but smile.  
  
"Hey, Hermione" you say. I just love the way you say my name, I can't explain why. Nothing makes sense anymore. Ron Weasley, you are possibly the most **illogical** being on this earth. And I'm head over heals in love with you.  
  
"Hey," I happily reply, "Have a good summer?"  
  
"Yeah..." you answer, but you're preoccupied with something else.  
  
I nervously straighten out my skirt; the silence is torture.  
  
After a too-long-for-comfort pause, you say, "Did you do something different with your hair?" Your face turns slightly red.  
  
I blush as well. I begin to say, "No, it's still the same boring style as al-"  
  
"You look gorgeous." You say to me...as calm and as collected and ever.  
  
My heart skips a beat, my eyes immediately find yours, as if asking, _'Are you serious? You can't be.'  
_  
"Wh-what?" I nervously ask. Maybe it's selective hearing. You couldn't have actually told me...I'm getting my hopes up, that's all.  
  
"I said, you look absolutely beautiful," you smile, confidently.  
  
I can feel my face turning bright red. I don't know what to say. I've never been told that...this isn't logical.  
  
"Thank you," I whisper, because I'm shocked.  
  
You take in a breath of..._relief?_ I'm afraid I've always read you wrong. But you've got more to say, and you have my full attention. I'm hanging on your every word.  
  
"I was thinking, that maybe, this year, we could do things differently," you coolly say.  
  
You place your hand on mine, a wider smile on your face. Your eyes are so comforting, begging for me to trust you on this.  
  
"Like what?" I try to calmly squeak out, but with my heart beating this fast, I'm lucky that I can say anything at all.  
  
"That we could do things, _together_." You await my reaction.  
  
But how am I supposed to react to this? The only way I know how, the way my heart is screaming at me to do. You've interlocked your hand in mine, and I can't breathe anymore. For once in my life, I'm speechless.  
  
"I'd...love to," I find myself saying.  
  
I close my eyes, trying to comprehend this situation. But I don't need to anymore. I've got you.  
  
And then, I feel your lips brush up against mine. I look up at you, blinking a few times, is this real?  
  
You look embarrassed, your face shining crimson. I don't know what comes over me, and I fervently return the favor.  
  
You put your arm around me, my head resting on your shoulder. You gently kiss the top of my head, playing with my hair.  
  
And, for once, it feels, like everything is okay.  
  
In your arms, life seems...complete.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading, again please R&R! 


End file.
